


阿尼玛格斯变形记

by Ashley_wynn



Series: AllHailBurnoel translated fics [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Constantly worrying Theseus Scamander, Endlessly cute Newt Scamander, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: 投稿：大概在哪扫过一眼的梗（具体哪里看到的忘了）Newt想要成为一个阿尼玛格斯，但他最后变成了一只头顶上有点小卷毛的柯基。如果你能写一个类似Newt变成了柯基然后短时间内无法变回来的故事就更好了。For the Prompt - I saw this somewhere else (can’t remember where) and newt wanted to be a Animagus and he ended up being stuck as a corgi with a little fur fluff on the top of his head to show its him. I would love if you could write something where newt tries to become a animal and ends up stuck as a corgi for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fantastic Drabbles and Where To Find Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702018) by [AllHailBurnoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailBurnoel/pseuds/AllHailBurnoel). 



> 作者前言：昨天才收到的投稿但我没办法不去写它！这个设定对我来说太有趣了。我非常喜欢Newt变成可爱的柯基犬这个想法。喜欢的话就给我留个评论吧！
> 
> 译者有话说：前方高能警告x3！非战斗人员速速退散x3！柯基纽可爱度爆表了，100%已经不足以形容他的可爱，如果真要设一个数值来定义，那就∞%好了。

Newt站在树林中，上方一片灰暗的天空被闪电照亮，轰隆作响的雷声在森林里形成阵阵回音。他手上拿着一瓶已经完全熬好的阿尼玛格斯魔药，瓶盖已经拔开了，随时可以喝下去；另一只手紧握着魔杖，杖尖正对着自己的心脏，等待那个念出咒语的时刻。

 

他的哥哥本来是想和他一起来的，至少如果变身的过程中有哪个环节出错了有人可以帮助他，但他在几分钟前被叫去了美国魔法国会要求处理一宗紧急案件，而Newt并不想再浪费时间等候下一场闪电风暴来完成这个仪式。尤其是在他熬好魔药之后的这两个月里都没有任何一场离他近一些的闪电风暴。

 

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus.（阿尼玛格斯的咒语）”当闪电再一次照亮天空的时候他念出了那句咒语。话音刚落他迅速地将瓶子里的魔药一口喝下去，味道难忍得让他忍不住做了个鬼脸，紧接着就感觉到有一股力量正拉扯着他的肌肤让他不自觉地发出一声呜咽。

 

他事前曾设想过自己会在变身的过程中（也许不是全部的过程）保持清醒及敏感，为此他还准备了一瓶止痛药水，然而他在服下那瓶变身药水的几秒之后就开始感到他的意识正离他而去，然后下一秒他就倒在地上了。

 

***

 

Theseus在走进他纽约的临时公寓后就脱下了他的外衣。他费了好几个小时才让自己成功离开了伍尔沃斯大楼，那些人根本不是叫他去处理什么紧急案件，而是把他叫去了傲罗办公室开个 _鬼知道为什么的_ 预算会议。

 

他的弟弟正进行着一场极其复杂并且非常容易出错的仪式，而他却在这种关键时刻被财务部的Carnegy拖住脚步一遍又一遍地啰嗦着他们的部门花了多少钱在 _喝咖啡_ 这件事上。但是Newt很可能已经完成了那个麻烦的仪式，而且他也应该结束了他对他的神奇小动物们例行的夜间喂食后上床睡觉。他沉重地叹了口气，把外衣扔在厨房的桌子上时，考虑着要不要在睡觉前先去检查一下Newt然后再泡上一杯茶。

 

然而他在听见公寓门口有个非常轻微的挠门声时，他就把所有的计划都扫到一边了。那个声音非常轻，如果不是因为他平常需要去注意不去踩到那些在他脚边来回游走的小东西们，他根本不可能听到它。大概是哪一只贪玩的小动物从Newt的箱子里爬出来之后才想到自己要回去吧。

 

也许是在它们想要回来的时候正好碰上Theseus关上了门。

 

他翻了个白眼，又返回大门处，在打开门的同时脑内已经想好了要对那只小动物说些什么发泄一下，鉴于他今天一天都被Carnegy的愚蠢烦透了却又投诉无门。

 

不过当他打开门之后，他并没有看到任何一只Newt的小动物羞怯地盯着他。不，在他眼前的是一只幼小的柯基犬，那只小东西正坐在他门口的门垫上。

 

那只小东西看起来还没有Theseus的手掌大，并且它全身都湿透了，它的身躯由于室外的雨水和寒冷在微微地发抖着。可能是走在外面的时候被席卷全城的暴风雨淋了个正着。那只小动物在盯着爪下的垫子时看起来可真是可怜兮兮的，像是随时都能因为累坏了而昏过去。

 

他的弟弟通常都会对有需要的神奇动物伸出援手，但是Theseus在看到那只小狗时觉得自己的心脏好像被人紧紧攥着一样，他知道Newt肯定会照顾它的，不管对象是不是魔法生物。他毫不犹豫地就将小狗抱起来放到自己的胸前。转过身把门关上后，他走进厨房，看看有没有什么东西能拿来弄干净这只小东西。

 

小狗在他的手里瑟瑟发抖，沾染着水珠的铜褐色毛发在灯光的照射下水光闪烁，而它在嗅了一下他的手指后开始舔舐。

 

他在桌子上找到了一件被他们落在那里的洗碗布，于是就用那块布包起小狗，粗略地给它擦起了身子，直到他确定狗崽身上的水分已经大多数被擦干了。

 

“好了，你现在看起来好多了。”Theseus把布拿开后又仔细地看了一眼小柯基。它身上铜褐色的毛发末端出现了一点卷曲，较长的一些卷成了一个漩涡形。在他检查那只小狗，确保它除了疲惫以外没有其他的伤口时，他还没觉得有哪里不对劲的。

 

直到那只小狗用那双明亮的绿色眼睛看向他时，他才真正抓住了那个模糊的想法。“……Newt？”他小声地问道。“是你吗小东西？”

 

小狗在他怀里晃了晃，打了个哈欠然后用困倦的眼神看着他。接着它点了点头，而Theseus无法控制自己不去叹气。

 

“你怎么老是把自己搞得一团糟呢小东西？”他把Newt拉近胸口，感觉到细小肋骨的扩张和指尖上轻微的心跳。“你可以变回人身吗？”

 

Newt摇头的同时吹了一气。他在回来的路上已经尝试过要变回来。天啊，Theseus带他去的那个森林离家也太远了吧！就算是个人走这么久都要累坏的，更何况他只是个小狗狗，还下着大雨！

 

“好吧，阿尼玛格斯有时需要几天才能变回来，特别是在变形过程中消耗过大的时候。”他一边说着一边用手指沿着Newt新的耳朵的边缘描着，感受着耳朵前后抖动的触感。至少这个时候他还能安慰自己，他弟弟的变形是成功的。“第一次的变形再加上你用你那小短腿一路走回来，我猜你肯定累坏了，”他没办法不嘲笑他。尤其是当他的阿尼玛格斯形态竟然是这么一只小可爱的时候。

 

Newt的身体似乎也同意他的想法，因为他没有采取任何报复的行为，反而是直接倒在他的手上，把头靠在他手掌的边缘，仿佛打定了主意要在这里睡觉一样。他向他的手指靠拢了些，让身体贴合着他手心的曲线，试图从中汲取一些温暖。尽管看起来非常的疲惫，但Theseus还是能感觉到Newt为自己能够回到家而高兴着，他那短小的尾巴正不断摇摆着，臀部也随着尾巴的动作抖擞着。

 

“可怜的小东西，”Theseus在走回房间的途中轻哼了一句，觉得他的那杯茶可以等到明天早上。“我想你现在只能和我一起睡了，直到你变回来为止。”

 

踏进房间时他挥了一下魔杖，把身上的西装换成了一件短裤和一件宽松的上衣。他拉开了床上的被子然后躺了上去，小心翼翼地确保Newt还是好端端地留在他的胸前，以免自己不小心挤到他了。当他拉好了被子准备睡觉时，他把Newt放在自己的胸膛上，在看到弟弟已经睡得深沉时无法控制自己不为之笑出来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Corgi!Newt AU!
> 
> 柯基纽特的续集！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章姑且可以称之为“纽特美国魔法国会旅行记”或者“纽特特到魔法国会一游”。  
> 事实告诉你，纽特特没有最可爱的时候，只有越来越可爱。

Newt在找着去伍尔沃斯大楼的路时气哼哼地直呼呼。他不过是想去Tina的办公室看看她，从他那个显得有些霸道的哥哥身边逃离开来，几个小时也好啊，但他似乎是真的还没适应他新的形态。

 

一段本来短暂的路途却走走停停了好几个小时。Newt甚至乎无法确定自己离MACUSA还有多远！他觉得自己的方向没错，但这比地面只高了十几公分的模样把视野搞得一塌糊涂，他完全看不见那些原本帮他分辨方位的地标了。

 

雪上加霜的是，他现在好累。他感觉他的小短腿快要断掉了，而且一路走来，纽约市的低温冻得他直哆嗦，他的身上却只有小短毛覆盖着，根本于事无补。中途还被几个大概是没注意到或根本不在乎脚底有条小狗的路人给踢踢撞撞。

 

心里有那么一部分已经开始想着要回去Theseus住的公寓里，把自己缩进小被子里取暖、睡觉，但他确信比起哥哥的公寓，他离MACUSA会更近一些。更别提他是不是真的能找到回去公寓的路。

 

又被人踹了几次之后他最后躲进附近的巷子里，气喘吁吁地靠着墙滑了下去。他战栗着滑倒在地，把自己蜷起来试图让自己暖和一些。

 

“天啊！可怜的东西！”

 

听到头顶上方传来的女声时Newt立马跳了起来，这声音，是Tina！他用他那软绵绵的小短腿支起身子，屁股上的小尾巴活力充沛地不停摇摆着，眼睛直直地看着Tina在他面前蹲下来。

 

“小家伙你冷不冷啊？”Tina对他轻柔地低语着，在站起身的同时伸出手托住他的肚皮把他举起来。她一边抚摸着他的头、一路往下到他的背部，一边将他拉近胸口。“怎么就你一个在外面呢？迷路了？”Tina正在为他顺毛的手是如此的抚慰，令他有一种想窝进她的大衣里睡个三天三夜的感觉。

 

Newt尽自己所能地做出了点头的动作，但他觉得那看起来应该更像是他在嗅着Tina周遭的空气。Tina用戴着手套的手指循着他下巴的弧度抬起他的头然后叹了一声。

 

“你也没有颈圈，是不是没有主人啊？”她自言自语道，然后带着他离开了巷子，走在路上的时候还尽量让他贴近自己的胸口免得被行人挤坏了。“不过你看起来那么小，也许你的主人只是觉得你还会继续长大所以没给你带上颈圈。”

 

当他被室内温暖的气温包围着时他觉得全身都舒服极了。突如其来的变温让他抖了一下身体，但很快的他就意识到Tina已经把他带到MACUSA来了。这就是说，他其实离MACUSA的门口也就一两栋楼的距离。

 

Tina直到他们抵达她在傲罗部门的办公室都对着他喋喋不休，但随后Newt之前因遇到Tina而暂时下线的疲惫又卷土重来了。他感觉自己累坏了，所以在Tina把他放到桌子上时，他第一件事就是将自己团进旁边一件看起来似乎是Tina的灰大衣里面。

 

彻底睡着之前，他好像听到了Tina对着他呢喃着什么。

 

* * *

 

 

Graves在走去Goldstein的办公室的路上叹了一口气。他今天一整个早上都和她在一起检查最近几宗案子的文件，几个小时后他回到自己的办公室后才发现自己把大衣落在了她的办公室。

 

一般上这种事情都不成问题，他可以先去吃午餐然后下班的时候才去拿回来，又或是等到Goldstein发现了再给他送过来。但问题是，他待会有一个搜捕行动，谁知道他要在外头埋伏多久，他要是不穿外套就这么在外面待着的话纽约这个鬼天气绝对会教他做人。

 

这导致他在队员们都在幻影移形点等着他的情况下不得不一路走回去傲罗部。这个过程最多也就耽误他们几分钟，但是黑巫师的动作有多快大家都知道的，仅仅几分钟就能决定他们这次的搜捕成功与否。

 

他几乎没怎么敲门就走进她的办公室，进去之后才发现她并不在里面，于是他从桌边拿起自己的大衣就要离开。有那么一瞬间他觉得外套好像比平常重了一些，但他很快就把那个想法抛之脑后，穿好衣服后就快步走回去和他的队伍汇合。

 

他根本不把多出来的那一丝重量放在心上，直到那天的晚些时候，那块不知道是什么的东西在他的口袋里开始动来动去之后他才想起来。但不论那东西是什么，它都得等到搜捕行动结束，他的部下大多数都已经带着抓到的黑巫师回去MACUSA之后。

 

它在他的口袋里翻腾着，不断地移动，像是在找着从里面出来的路。以防万一里面那个东西是什么危险物品，他踏出了他部下们所在的房间，转进旁边一个已经被清理过的储藏室。

 

他伸进兜里想要把那东西拿出来，另一只手紧抓着自己的魔杖，随时准备对其施咒。他先是摸到了一手的软毛，接着感觉到一股带点湿气、温暖的鼻息，吓得他仿佛被什么烫到一样扯出自己的手。

 

“什么鬼？”他压低声音说道，以免被隔壁的队员听见了。“天杀的这只动物是怎么进到我的口袋里的？”

 

不过至少在他碰到它时没有马上就被咬一口然后中毒。他深吸了一口气，再度把手伸进里面，他感觉到自己的指尖被温暖的皮毛环绕着。

 

他其实不太确定自己会看到些什么，但起码不应该是一只困倦地对着他眨眼睛的小狗。那只小东西伸了伸腿，抖了抖自己的身体同时打了个哈欠，最后小小地吠了一声。

 

那只小狗用了一点时间来让它绿色的眼睛聚焦起来，不过等到那双眼睛看向他时，Percival从那双眼睛里看到了……熟悉感，这让他感到惊讶。小东西开始在他手上扭动，他这才意识到他不小心拧了自己的手。

 

“好吧，你是怎么进来的？”他知道一只狗没法回答他的问题，但他还是鬼使神差地用对待人的方式去对待它。“我猜应该是Goldstein在出去吃午餐的时候把你带回办公室的。”

 

他换了个方式让幼犬贴着自己的肚子，而不是像刚才那样随便地抓在手上。“我看你得等到我解决了所有报告才能回去了。”

 

他回到刚才那间房，手臂的角度刚好掩盖住小狗的身躯不被人发现。Percival三言两语地对在场剩余的傲罗交代了后续事项，要他们彻底搜查这里然后清理干净，说完之后他就离开那栋建筑物，准备幻影移形回去MACUSA。

 

小东西在整个幻影移形的过程中表现得出人意料的镇定，他们在Percival的办公室里实体化时完全没有任何动作，直到被他放在办公桌上后它才开始走来走去。它用它那四只小短腿晃来晃去，在Percival的办公桌上探索着桌上摆着的那些小玩意，对所有东西都嗅了一遍，然后又回到他的手边躺下。

 

他的手指被一个湿润的鼻子蹭了几下，随后又被舔了一下，Percival为此露出了一个微笑。“你这小东西还真是……可爱，不是吗？”他轻轻地拍了一下幼犬的头，挠了挠它的耳廓，接着在看到它蹬着后腿时笑了出来。

 

小东西又打着哈欠抖了一下身体。Percival挑起眉毛看着它，再看了眼身上的外套，站起来叹了一声后把沾染上自己的体温的衣服脱下，团成一团放在桌角。接着他把那只小东西拎起来轻轻地放在那团布料上。

 

褐色毛皮的小犬高兴地发出了一阵呜呜声，在上面快速地转着圈圈，然后低下身子舒服地趴在成团的毛绒绒的衣服上。

 

“你现在安静一些，我需要把这几份报告解决了，等我回到家我就给你点吃的。”

 

时间飞快地过去了，那只小动物只是间中一两次发出了一点零星的声音，其余时间都把自己缩在它那张临时床铺里呼呼大睡，而Percival也在限时内解决了手头上的报告。

 

他靠着椅背伸懒腰的时候小狗还沉醉在梦乡里。他不打算吵醒那个小东西，于是他只是将那团毛衣拿在手上然后回家。考虑到外面的冷空气对他或者小狗都不会太友好，他决定通过飞路网回去而不是像往常般用走的。

 

然而，在他回到家时，迎接他的不是平日里死气沉沉的公寓，而是在他客厅里来回踱步的Theseus Scamander。他踏出壁炉的同时清了清喉咙以换取朋友的关注。

 

Theseus随即抬起头，嘴边有许许多多的话想全说出来，结果在看清楚Percival之后他就把那些话全吞回肚子里了。“Newt！”他喊道，几乎用跑的穿过了半个客厅走到他面前。“你在哪里找到他的？！我这一整天为了他跑遍了这该死的城市！”

 

他从他的手里抢过了那件外套，把窝在里面的小狗拿起来放在自己的胸前。

 

Percival当下觉得自己像是被闪了一巴掌。“那是你弟弟？”他这么问到，一边摆了摆手把他的外衣送到晾衣架上。

 

Theseus心不在焉地点了点头，他摸了一遍Newt的小身体看看他有没有哪里伤到了。“是的，他已经完成了阿尼玛格斯的仪式，不过他还是没办法变回人的身体。”

 

“他还好吗？你有没有问过治疗师为什么这样？”

 

“问过了。治疗师说他大概是在变形的时候消耗过度了，只能等到他的魔力恢复过来才能变回来了。”他把弟弟紧紧抱在自己胸前的姿势看起来好像要令小狗窒息的样子。“他本来 _应该_ 待在我的公寓里好好休息的，不过看样子他更想出去旅游一下。”

 

Percival了然地点了点头。“我找到他的时候他在Goldstein的办公室里，当时他在我大衣口袋里睡着觉，所以他应该是为了找她才去的MACUSA。”

 

Theseus瞪了弟弟一眼，双手把他举在半空中。“如果你再不好好待着，等我们回到家我就要把你关在笼子里了！”

 

Newt非常凄惨地哀嚎了一声还摇了摇屁股。


End file.
